


Scrunchies

by AllenTraduction



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Scrunchies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traduction en Francais, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Lysandre ne sais pas comment réagir, Augustin à l'air adorable avec un chouchou dans ses cheveux.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Kudos: 3





	Scrunchies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scrunchies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091262) by [HikariHM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM). 



Quand il est entré, le bureau était en désordre, comme d'habitude.

Le professeur était derrière son bureau, tapant frénétiquement quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable, alors qu'il réussissait toujours à garder le petit marisson accroché à son bras droit sans effort. De plus, il avait les cheveux attachés en arrière, ce qui permettait à Lysandre de mieux apprécier son visage et le léger froncement de sourcils.

Comme c'est désordonné.

Comme c'est adorable.

Quand Augustin leva le regard et réalisa qu'il était arrivé, il laissa échapper un gémissement un peu surpris et stressé, provoquant ce sourire indulgent et doux chez Lysandre comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait le professeur.

"Ah, mon ami!" Il s'est exclamé le professeur. "J'ai presque oublié que tu venais aujourd'hui."

"Occupé?"

"À peu", marmonna Augustin après quelques secondes de silence, puis il ferma l'ordinateur portable. "Mais, tu sais, je peux toujours prendre du temps pour toi."

Le professeur sous-entendait-il quelques choses? 

Rien de ce que Lysandre pensait de toute façon. Peut-être, s'il ne savait pas qu'Augustin était parfois si maladroit dans son choix de mots, il aurait aimé prendre cela pour de la flatterie.

Augustin se leva, seulement pour voir le pokémon plante se plaindre avec une sorte d'expression agacée sur son visage du mouvement soudain pour quitter les bras du professeur. Une fois qu'Augustin eut une liberté de mouvement totale, il sourit.

"Je vais vous chercher les livres dont je vous ai parlé, donnez-moi une seconde."

"D'accord."

Puis, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses étagères en fredonnant. Il commença à chercher dans tous ses livres jusqu'à ce que, un par un, il commence à choisir les livres recherches et les placer sur son bras gauche en équilibre.

Mais quelque chose d'autre a attiré l'attention de Lysandre.

"Très bien", il se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau, avec son beau et large sourire. "Et voilà, je pense que tu vas beaucoup aimer ces li-"

Il s'arrêta quand il réalisa qu'il était regardé.

"Oui?"

Lysandre s'approcha de lui et posa soigneusement une main sur sa tête, "Est-ce que c'est un …?"

Quel était le nom, encore? Il se souvenait d'avoir écouté Malva les maudire l'autre jour, se plaignant de la simplicité, de l'ignorance et de la banalité des personnes qui les portaient, et dans l'ensemble à quel point ces petits morceaux de tissu étaient stupides pour que tout le monde leur accorde autant d'attention et les achète. Cependant, le nom était…

"Un chouchou?"

"Oh, ça," gloussa le professeur nerveusement alors que maintenant Lysandre tordait distraitement le tissu du chouchou entre ses doigts. "Mes cheveux tombaient sur mon visage, et je ne pouvais plus les supporter, et bien, Sina a laissé son chouchou ici hier pendant que nous travaillions sur quelque chose, alors je lui ai emprunté." 

Alors qu'il continuait à jouer avec le tissu, Lysandre réalisa soudainement à quel point il s'était rapproché du professeur, et cela le fit devenir un peu gêné.

"C'est rouge."

"Ouais. Sina aime l'associer à son uniforme."

Puis, Lysandre rit en continuant de touchait le chouchou un peu plus à l'aise.

"Le rouge vous va bien. Met en valeur toute votre beauté naturelle. "

At-il vraiment dit cela de façon aussi flagrante?

A en juger par la façon dont Augustin s'est raidi à sa place juste après… à peu près, oui. Il a finalement fait un commentaire à ce sujet.

Augustin rit timidement, haussant un peu les épaules, ses joues saupoudrées de rose, ses yeux s'adoucissant. "Merci pour le compliment, surtout venant de vous…"

Le professeur ne semblait même pas savoir comment terminer sa dernière phrase.

Et, un peu encouragé par la proximité suggestive et le fait qu'Augustine ne semblait pas vouloir reculer de si tôt, Lysandre cessa de prêter attention au chouchou pour caressait à la place les mèches noires douces et bouclées.

Après quelques secondes comme ça, Augustin osa enfin le regarder comme s'il essayait de trouver une réponse, et… putain. Comment un homme comme lui, qui était pourtant grand par rapport à la moyenne, pouvait-il avoir l'air si minuscule et adorable et si terriblement embrassable et irrésistible et-

Succombant à sa gravité, à ce magnétisme qui attirait trop de monde vers lui, Lysandre fixa ses yeux gris, souriant lentement et se penchant vers le visage du professeur. Ses les lèvres s'écartaient légèrement jusqu’à tomber directement dans un baiser qui semblait inévitable. Leurs lèvres ont fini par se rencontré rapidement, oh si terriblement doucement l'une contre l'autre dans un mouvement doux et timide, et puis-

Un bruit sourd les fit reculer.

Et, tous les livres étaient éparpillés tout autour d'eux maintenant.

Mais Augustin n'essayait même pas de les ramasser. Il était figé sur place, les yeux ouverts de surprise et d'hésitation, ses joues correspondant au chouchou rouge qu'il portait, et ses genoux tremblaient, tandis que ses doigts angoissés jouaient les uns avec les autres pour faire semblant de ne pas trembler du tout.

"Augustin…"

"C- c'était intentionnel?"

Comment cela pourrait-il être un accident? Pourtant, aussi ridicule que ce fût pour lui de penser qu'Augustin croyait vraiment qu'il se penchait juste pour l'embrasser d'une manière si tendre, par simple accident ... il décida de ne rien dire et d'être honnête.

"Oui. C'était intentionnel."

Après quelques secondes douloureuses qui ressemblaient à une éternité passée dans l'incertitude, Augustin reprit la parole.

"Pourrions-nous… le refaire?"

Augustin a toujours trouvé de nouvelles façons de balayer son cœur et de le faire agir comme l'amant idiot et ringard qu'il a toujours juré de ne jamais devenir.

"Comme vous voulez."

Sans attendre, Lysandre posa ses mains sur ses deux joues, adorables, et l'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser. Après quelques seconde, ses mains décidèrent de voyager jusqu'à sa taille et son dos délicats et…

"Encore une fois" demanda le professeur avec un murmure haletant.

Augustin enroulait ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, coupant définitivement toute la distance qui restait entre leurs corps, et maintenant leurs jambes, leurs poitrines, tout se touchait.

"Vous avez besoin d'une autre répétition pour le croire?" Demanda Lysandre en le taquinant, au bord d'un rire soulagé et déjà haletant.

"S'il vous plaît. Je ne suis toujours pas très convaincu."

Et Lysandre l'embrassait une nouvelle fois plus passionnément, se perdant dans la sensation chaude de leurs lèvres et de leur langue claquant à plusieurs reprises, se perdant dans les bruits de bourdonnement doux, tendres et doux qu'Augustin faisait chaque fois qu'il était de plus en plus engagé dans l'action ...

Complètement hors de lui-même, même en plaidant, Augustin a demandé une fois de plus, "encore".

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas osé l'embrasser plus tôt?


End file.
